


Gaster's Gut

by Newenglandee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newenglandee/pseuds/Newenglandee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk finds WD Gaster is still, regrettably, trapped in the Underground. His body can't constitute itself. That is...not without a little OUTSIDE help in a very unlikely fashion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaster's Gut

Frisk made his way into the room, the floor illuminated with light, a singular person sitting on the floor. The Asian-American boy nervously approached the skeletal figure, rubbing the back of his brown-haired head as he got closer and closer. The dark cloak that the skeleton-esque monster had on shifted as the figure slowly opened its eyes, a crooked line running up its left eye and down its right eye, looking Frisk over.

  
“…you.” It spoke up, looking at the long-sleeved shirt-wearing young boy. “The child named Frisk.” It sighed, closing its eyes, resting its hands on his knees through his large and long dark robe. “Whatever are you doing here?” It quietly inquired. “Frisk…don’t you have anything better to do?”

 

“The barrier is down. Don’t you want to come out with us?” Frisk warmly asked, smiling kindly at the skeletal being as he bounced back and forth on his feet. “Come on, Dr. Gaster.”  
  
“So you know of me.” W.D Gaster sighed, hanging his head slightly, shaking it back and forth. “How?”  
  
“I got into Sans’s lab. That, and…well…I remembered my conversations with you before.” Frisk added. “It was kinda scary seeing you holding your own head in your hands in Hotland, but I’ve seen all kinda strange stuff down here.” He admitted, Gaster chuckling a bit.

  
“So you remembered…” He murmured. “That is encouraging to me. But as much as I’d love to leave, it takes all my effort just to stay visible as this…phantom you see before you. If my brothers even tried to touch me, I’d fade away.”

 

Frisk blinked, scratching his head. “So your body isn’t really…strong enough to stay here?” He asked.

  
“Indeed.” Gaster sighed. “I can touch objects, yes, but not for very long. I’ve no way to constitute my body. I have no substance. I tried to find a way to reconstitute myself via the use of the RESET ability, but all it does is take me right back to here.”  
  
“Well, what if you somehow gained some substance? Would it carry over even if a RESET was done?” Frisk wondered aloud, scratching his head as Gaster sighed and rested his head on his palm.

  
“In theory, yes. But regrettably, I’ve no idea how to gain that body mass I need.” He muttered before Frisk nervously blushed, and Gaster realized just what Frisk was implying. “Wait a minute. Are you truly to imply…”

 

“Well it worked with Undyne. She kinda accidentally digested me, but I used a RESET and when I popped up in house, with her still having some pudge on her. So if you ate me and I RESET…” Frisk reasoned.

  
“Then you’d pop right back, and I’d gain the substance I need from your form.” Gaster reasoned. “You would…do that for me?” He inquired. “Sacrifice your body to help me gain my physical frame again?” The scientist inquired softly. “That’s…that’s so kind of you.”

 

“I wanna help everyone I can.” Frisk said. “From Flowey to you. I don’t want to just abandon anyone.”

 

Gaster smiled softly, ruffling Frisk’s hair. “Very well, child. Thank you for this, well and truly.”

 

Gaster opened his large, dark maw right in front of the child's face and Frisk could feel a blast of hot, humid breath. The skeletal maw engulfed Frisk’s face and closed his mouth over his head. His broad tongue slid across his face and all around his warm little head to collect the child’s flavor, and Gaster moaned in approval at the taste. He kept Frisk’s arms bound, and with another mighty gulp, he had sucked the human’s head right into his powerful throat, soon bringing the boy’s chest into his maw.

 

Frisk’s head moved from side to side, looking around the esosophogus he was in as his head became visible through the smooth, tight flesh of the scientist’s neck. Frisk could feel well-developed throat muscles contracting around him, Gaster’s tongue sliding over his chest. With another mighty swallow, the boy’s chest and shoulders got pulled in, becoming bulges in the skeletal scientist’s white neck. Soon the lump that was Frisk’s head was now entering WD Gaster’s torso, and with another swallow it had completely popped out of his neck and was now going down the upper chest to enter Gaster’s gut.

 

Soon the Child's hips entered the cavernous maw, and Gaster slightly licked over them, grateful at Frisk’s willingness to be devoured. More and more of Frisk was sliding down the hungry throat, and with a lunging gulp, Gaster dragged the entirety of the boy’s rump and thighs down into his tight, slimy throat. Soon only a pair of legs were left outside his mouth, and he tilted his head back to let the legs slide on in. As the boy’s feet landed in Gaster’s maw, he closed his mouth around the shoes, taking them off with his tongue, as well as the shoes, spitting them out. He playfully licked and played with Frisk’s tongue, making him giggle from inside his gut before he swallowed again. Thus, with a final gulp, Frisk’s entire body curled up in Gaster’s sagging gut, which the skeletal being rubbed over as he sighed in delight.

 

“Ohhhh.” He murred out, a gurgling noise ringing through the air as his belly gently got to work on Frisk’s form, Gaster overwhelmed by the delightful, risk, sweet taste of the child. “I’ve not eaten this well in ages.” He moaned outwardly, closing his eyes as his belly kept working over Frisk. “Thank you so much, dear child. Truly.” He whispered, as his belly kept converting Frisk into belly fat. After about half an hour, there was nothing more than a lay of fat on Gaster’s stomach, and Frisk was now entering the room anew. He approached Gaster, rubbing his belly as Gaster smiled in delight.

 

“You can touch me now. And it would appear I am not vanishing.” He added. “Your sacrifice has allowed me to reform my figure.”

 

Frisk smiled warmly. “I’m glad you’re alright now.” He said, Gaster ruffling his hair again as he lifted Frisk up and kissed his forehead.

 

“Thank you, thank you so much! I can’t wait to see my brothers again.” He admitted, tilting his head slightly to the side. “Though I have to admit, I’m surprised at how willing you were to be eaten.”

 

Frisk blushed a bit. “Getting swallowed by Goat Momma kinda…made me realize I kinda like it. It feels soft and warm and squishy inside your bellies.”

 

Gaster chuckled a bit. “Well then, Frisk!” He spoke warmly. “If you’d like…I’ll eat you every day.”

 

Frisk beamed.


End file.
